


Wanna bet on that?

by AmyNChan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I tried to be funny okay?, Other, X'D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: Keith and Lance are arguing again.  The team has to keep themselves entertained somehow.





	

“We’re going north!”

“No, we’re not!”

“Yes, we are!”

“We can’t even use those directions in space!”

“Yes, we can!”

“It doesn’t even make sense!”

“You’re just mad because I—”

“What’s going on?”

Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt turned to their fellow observer, an expression on her face which somehow managed to be bored and entertained all at once.  While she lounged on the stairway, Hunk Garrett sat with his face nestled between two folded hands, intently watching the spectacle before him.

“Oh, hey Allura,” greeted the tomboy, in just as quiet a tone as she had been greeted with.  “Keith and Lance got in another argument.”

The altean princess rose an eyebrow.  “And you’re choosing to watch?”

“Close,” stated Hunk.  “We made bets.”

“—you can’t use that as a defense!”

“Yes, I can!  Look, the sun—”

“Bets?” queried Allura, looking from one paladin to the other.  “What kind of bets?”

“I bet on Keith,” said Pidge, turning her eyes back to the disagreement.  “His logic is sound for the most part.”

“You just don’t wanna admit that Lance has a stubborn streak,” said Hunk.  “Trust me.  One way or another, he’ll find a way to win this.  And when he does, you’re helping me upgrade the kitchen.”

“—okay, so when we’re on Earth—”

“But we aren’t _on_ Earth!  That’s why it makes no sense to say we’re going north or south or anything!”

“I’d get to that if you’d just _listen_ to me!”

“Is that the bet?” asked Allura, finally taking a seat beside Pidge.  “Looser does something nice for the winner?”

“Eh, almost,” returned Pidge.  “If I win, Hunk cooks me some mashed potatoes and green beans with whatever he can find.  If he wins, I upgrade anything techy that he wants.”

“Couldn’t you have done that any time?”

“It’s more fun this way,” said Hunk.  “Besides, Lance is winning.”

“No, he’s not.  Keith’s still arguing.”

Pidge, Hunk, and Allura all watched the banter fly back and forth for a few moments.  Keith continually insisting that they were due north—whatever that was—and Lance consistently denying anything Keith was saying.

“Can I get in on the bet?” asked Allura.

“Sure.  But once you’re in you can’t interfere.  Fair’s fair and all that,” said Pidge.  Hunk nodded in agreement.

“I bet Shiro will come over and tell them both to knock it off in less than sixty ticks.”

“That’s kind of specific, Allura,” said Hunk, finally turning his attention from the two bickering boys.  “You sure you wanna go for that?”

“Positive,” stated Allura, a gleam in her eyes that made the paladins wary.  Nevertheless, Pidge dug around in her pocket for a ticker that Coran had lent her.

“What are you betting?” asked Pidge as she finally fished the ticker out.  A few clicks and she was ready to start when Allura finished her wager.

“Whoever wins can fly the castle for about a day.”

The clicker dropped to the ground.

The only sounds in the room were the continued protests between Keith and Lance.

“Woah…  are you serious?” asked Hunk.

“Completely,” chirped Allura.

“But—but the ship!  You’d let us pilot it!?  For a whole day!?”

Poor Pidge was probably drooling.  But Allura nodded.

“All you need to do is start the ticker,” said Allura, nudging Pidge along.  The paladin was all too happy to oblige and started the ticker.  She really couldn’t _wait_ to get her hands on the navigation panel of the ship.

“…Look, we’re not on Earth, so it doesn’t matter!”

“Yes it does, because we need a way to track where we’re going!”

“I don’t see why we can’t just pick a point and say “let’s go this way!””

“If we do that, we could end up in Glara territory!  It’s best to know where we are and where we’re going!  And I say we’re going north!”

“And I say you’re wrong!”

“Ugh!”

The two paladins waited with bated breath.  If the argument ended here, then technically Hunk would win because Lance had gotten the last argumentative piece in.  Pidge begrudgingly looked at the ticker.  Twenty ticks left.

Keith took a breath.  “Look, the fact of the matter is that any good pilot knows that it’s important to have their bearings.  But since you obviously don’t want to know—”

“You finish that, Keith, and I swear—”

“What’s going on here?”

Every head in the room turned to see Shiro frowning into the room.  The three betters watched, two with wide eyes and one with a knowing smile, and the two arguing paladins immediately attempted to explain their side.

“Shiro!  Please explain to Lance that we’re going north—”

“Keith’s lost his mind!  If we’re in space, we should be using—”

“—he doesn’t even know what he’s talking—”

“—about anything and he just—”

“Enough,” groaned Shiro.  He placed a hand on his face and took a calming breath.  He loved his team, but they really were too much at times.  “According to the Garrison standards for space travel, we’re going South South-East, but Coran just told me that we’re almost at the landing zone, so we need to suit up and get ready.”

The boys grumbled about being wrong on both accounts before they went off towards their lions.  Hunk and Pidge groaned at their entertainment being lost and having lost the bet as well.

“I guess we’ll work the winnings out some other time, then,” said Allura, a brilliant smile on her face.

“Sure,” said Pidge.

“We’ll see you when we get back,” agreed Hunk.

When the other four paladins had left, leaving Shiro and Allura alone, he could only sigh in slight exasperation.

“You knew,” he accused.  Allura only smiled as she walked by him.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about.”


End file.
